Avatar: Before the Legends
by guzman97
Summary: This fan fiction is a collection of five stories that attempts to answer what happened in the past before the formation of Team Avatar. The current story, Aang: Story of an Airbender, is about the young airbender sent on a mission to figure out and find why airbenders are dissappering, compete with his rival Aka, and deal with love while a traitor lurks in the walls of the temple.
1. Ceremony of the Four Relics

**Avatar Before the Legends: Aang: Story of an Airbender, Chapter 1**

* * *

* 7 BSC *

Aang looked around the Southern Air Temple. He breathed slowly as he made his way to the Council Room. Monk Gyatso, his guardian had told him that today was a special day. Aang hoped that it wasn't because he threw a fruit cake at the Monks.

"He, he." A girl giggled.

Aang looked over to the right and saw a girl!

"Hey Gyatso," Aang said. "Why is there a girl here?"

"Her name's Mia, Aang." Gyatso said. "Her parents brought her here to finish her Airbending training."

"Well, why did they bring her to an all-boy temple?" Aang asked.

"I have no idea." Gyatso said and stroked his beard.

Aang walked in silence until they reached the doors to the Council Room. A boy about Aang's age and an old man walked toward them.

"I presume everything went well Afiko?" Gyatso asked.

"Everything went fabulous!" Afiko shouted. "My son, Aka, will be the next Avatar!"

Aang looked at the 4-year old in front of him. The boy sneered and looked away.

"Hi there!" Aang said and held out his hand. "I'm Aang. How about you?"

"Aka." The boy responded immediately.

"Come now Aka!" Afiko shouted. The monk pushed his son until they were out of Aang's sight.

"What was that about?" Aang asked.

"Who knows?" Gyatso said. "Come now, we must get inside."

Gyatso turned and breathed heavily. He shot gusts of wind out of his hands. The wind blew into the tubes of the Air Sanctuary. Aang followed the tubes with his eyes. The first shell turned releasing the air. About a second later, the next shell turned. Finally, the last shell turned and blew the air straight at Aang's face. BOOM! The doors unhinged and creaked as they opened, revealing the darkness within.

WHOOSH! Aang turned around but Gyatso wasn't there anymore. He gulped and began walking down the dark room. Aang's steps echoed as he gulped! BOOM! Aang screamed and ran straight down the room and into a chamber with light.

"Aang!" Gyatso yelled.

Aang ran straight up a wall and hung on to a wall supporter. He looked down and saw The Southern Council of Elders, Monk Pasang, Tashi, Futo, Meiji, and Gyatso, looking up at him.

"Oh." Aang chuckled and floated down until he landed in front of the Southern Council of Elders. High Monk Pasang was in the middle with Monk Tashi to his left. Monk Futo sat next to Monk Tashi. Monk Gyatso sat to the right of High Monk Pasang while Monk Meiji sat to the far right.

"Aang, resident of the Southern Air Temple, on level 15 of his Airbending Training, it's time to test you in the Ceremony of the 4 Relics." High Monk Pasang said.

Aang sighed in relief.

"Afterwards, we will discuss the fruit cake incident." Monk Tashi snapped.

Aang chuckled nervously.

"They were really delicious." Monk Futo said. "What is your recipe?"

"Enough Futo." Monk Meiji said. "High Monk Pasang, are you ready?"

"Let the Ceremony of the 4 Relics begin!" High Monk Pasang said.

Aang looked around the bright chamber. Gyatso got up and Airbended into a wall. The wall broke into pieces. RUMBLE! Aang looked around. RUMBLE! The floor shook but the Southern Council of Elders didn't move. RUMBLE! Through the wall, thousands of items fell out. Soon, more walls opened and even more toys fell out.

"AH!" Aang shouted.

He fell to the floor as many toys fell on him. Gyatso chuckled, got a stern look from Monk Tashi, and stopped laughing. Aang jumped up and landed farther away from the Southern Council of Elders.

"Aang, you are allowed to choose four toys from this pile." Gyatso said.

"Really?!" Aang asked.

Aang looked through each toy and tossed some away. He looked around and gasped. There was one that looked like a hog monkey! Aang laughed and put the toy in his belt. He looked around for more until he was done.

"Clear this mess." Monk Tashi ordered.

Many Airbenders walked into the room and bended the toys back into the walls.

"Show me the toys you pick out Aang." High Monk Pasang said.

Aang took out the four relics and put them in the table between the Southern Council of Elders and himself.

"Now, put your hand on top of them." Monk Futo said.

Aang closed his eyes and put his right hand over the toys. Suddenly, Aang changed to Avatar Roku, then Avatar Kyohsi, then Avatar Kuruk, and lastly Avatar Yangchen.

The Southern Council of Elders gasped.

"What?" Aang asked, returning.

"Nothing, young Airbender." Monk Meiji said.

"Is that it?" Aang asked.

"No, now it's time for the third step." High Monk Pasang said. "You will play with these toys for a week and then return. If you qualify, you would be allowed to keep them."

"Thanks!" Aang said.

Aang turned and ran off.

"He is the Avatar!" Monk Tashi shouted.

"Unbelievable." Monk Futo said. "I was hoping he'd be a cook."

"But there is a problem." Monk Meiji said.

"And what will that be?" Gyatso asked.

"You see, Aka, also possessed the spirit of the Avatar but he didn't pick the right relics. Whoever proves to have a stronger heart will most likely be the next Avatar." High Monk Pasang said.

* * *

**This fan fiction has gotten a great response from the Avatar Wikia, and will be posted in The Library Wikia, and here. What do you guys think? I'm trying a posting schedule and this will be updated every Wednesday, but future chapters have been released in the Avatar Wikia. Please Follow and Review, and I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender yet. **


	2. Appa, the Sky Bison

**Avatar Before the Legends: Aang: Story of an Airbender, Chapter 2**

* * *

* 7 BSC *

**Council Chamber**

The Southern Council of Elders stood before High Monk Pasang.

"It's Aang." Monk Gyatso informed.

"I sensed a great power inside that one." High Monk Pasang said. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. "Monk Gyatso, take Aang to the Eastern Air Temple. I will send word to Sister Iio as once."

* * *

**Aang's Room**

"So, you're name's Mia?" Aang asked.

Aang and Mia, the girl Aang had seen before he entered the Council Chamber were sitting on a windowsill watching lemurs stealing Airbenders' food. They laughed when one of them tripped into a fruit cake.

"So, how old are you?" Mia asked.

"Five." Aang answered.

Knock. Aang sent a blast of air and opened the door. Gyatso was standing there. "Aang, it's time to go to the Eastern Air Temple."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"If you're visiting, the Western Air Temple is nice too. I'm from there." Mia said.

"I'm sorry Mia but we're not just visiting." Gyatso said politely. "It is time for Aang to get a Sky Bison."

"Really?" Aang asked. "Yes, I always wanted one!"

After saying good-bye to Mia, Aang and his guardian walked out to the courtyard when Monk Tashi walked up to them. "I'm sorry young one but Sister Iio has just inform us that the bison hasn't given any offspring yet."

"Aw!" Aang complained. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait. I can wait a few days."

*6 BSC*

"A whole year!" Aang said as he put on his shirt.

"You're so lucky." Mia said. "My mom will never let me get a Sky Bison. She says that they'll make a mess."

"But you have a lemur." Aang noted.

"So, what are you going to name your bison?" Mia asked.

"I'm thinking of names but none seem to suit him or her." Aang said. "Well, I know one thing! We're gonna have lots of adventures!"

"Aang, are you ready?" Gyatso's voice rang out from behind the door.

"I'm coming." Aang said. "See you, Mia."

Aang opened the door and walked out, not noticing the love Mia had in her eyes.

* * *

**The Eastern Air Temple**

"So, what command are you going to give your friend?" Gyatso asked.

"I think 'yip, yip'" Aang replied.

A few hours later, Gyatso and Aang arrived at the Eastern Air Temple. A Sister walked up to them and bowed. "Welcome, Monk Gyatso and Aang. My name is Sister Iio. I have been given the honor to help you choose your sky bison. Will you follow me?"

Sister Iio led Gyatso and Aang to a courtyard where a few boys from the Northern Air Temple pointed at the sky.

"Now, now, we must be careful." Sister Iio said as someone gave her a few apples. "The mother bison was injured in a boarcupine fight."

Aang turned to see many girl giggling from a window. A sound was heard and the girls rushed off. Aang smiled and joined the other boys as Gyatso sat down. Out of the sky, a Mother Sky Bison flew toward the temple. One of her horns were broken. Six baby bisons flew around their mom until they landed on the ground.

"Choose well." Sister Iio said. "A Sky Bison is a companion for life."

Aang grabbed an apple and walked over to one bison. None of them felt right. Aang turned to see a bison following him. He held out the apple. The bison licked it right on the spot and tackled Aang to the ground.

"I guess this means we'll always be together." Aang said and laughed as the bison licked him over and over.

Aang got up as the bison sat and watched.

"Check this out!" Aang said and pulled out one of the toys he had gotten. He pulled the string and it started flying away. The bison chased after it.

"Appa, get back here." Aang yelled and stopped. He had finally chosen the bison's name without him even knowing it.

"So, you've chosen the name." Gyatso said.

"Appa." Aang said. Appa walked over to Gyatso and licked him too.

Appa walked over to his mom and licked her one last time. Aang walked over to Mother Sky Bison and said, "I'll take good care of him. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, second chapter up, and Appa has finally arrived into the story! Heads up for the next chapter: Aang receives a vision about his future by a certain deus ex machnia used to stop Fire Lord Ozai in Sozin's Comet. **


	3. The Island

**Avatar Before the Legends: Aang: Story of an Airbender, Chapter 3**

* * *

***** 1 BSC*

**~~Aang's Room~~**

"You finally got your tattoos." Mia shouted. The nomad was petting Appa. The sky bison was floating outside of Aang's window. ROAR! Mia giggled. Aang stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ta-da!" Aang shouted.

The monk had a blue arrow on his forehead. He had finally achieved master status at only level 35.

"I'm so jealous." Mia said. "If only I got my Airbending tattoos. Why won't my move work for me?"

"It'll work." Aang reassured. "You just need to believe in yourself."

ROAR! Appa flew in a circle. Aang ran to the window. Appa flew towards a small rink. The rink had two big goalposts with a coliseum around them.

"It's time for practice." Aang said and took out a staff.

"Let me guess?" Mia asked as she raised an eyebrow. "The monks gave you that because you're a master?"

"Yep." Aang said and jumped out of the window. Mia gasped and ran to the window. Aang flew up shouting in delight. Mia gazed in wonder as the young Airbender flew after his Sky Bison.

* * *

**~~The Sky Bison Polo Rink~~**

"All right, buddy." Aang said as he flew onto the grass. Appa roared. "We have to think of a new strategy. Gliders aren't allowed in Sky Bison Polo." Aang walked over to a small locker and opened it. Inside was a brown polo stick. Aang grabbed a ball and shot it with the polo stick. The ball soared into Appa's mouth. "This is the one."

Aang jumped on Appa's neck. "Yip, yip!" Appa took off into the sky and landed in the middle of the field. "We'll start with free shots. That's your weakest link." Aang looked at the stands and saw Mia waving hi. Aang waved when Appa suddenly flew toward the goal. Aang raised the polo stick. Appa blew a tiny ball of air that floated toward Aang. Aang hit the ball but it vanished instantly. "You have to make them harder Appa."

Appa did a U-turn around the goalpost and headed toward the other one. The bison blew an air sphere. Aang smacked it with the polo stick. The ball twirled and made it into the goalpost. "Yeah!" Aang shouted while Appa roared in delight. "Now, for my weakest part of this game, concentration."

Appa roared as he shot multiple balls of wind into the air. Aang shot two of them toward the goalposts but one whisked past him and entered the other goalpost. "See what I mean?" Aang asked. A few hours past and dusk made its way to the temple. Aang led Appa to the ground as Mia walked up to them.

"Are you going?" Aang asked.

"My mother said yes but my father has to take me there." Mia said.

"I'm happy to take you." Aang said.

"It's okay Aang." Mia said. "I'll see you in a week."

Mia turned and ran off. Aang smiled and turn to look at Appa. The bison winked. "No, it's not like that!" Aang shouted. The nomad turned pink as Appa roared.

* * *

**~~Night: Outside the Temple~~**

An island with many trees slowly made its way toward the Patola Mountain Range. The mountains were big and the island couldn't fit. In Aang's Room, Aang woke up and put on his clothes. He grabbed his staff and flew toward the mountains. Mia walked back to her room, carrying a glass of water. WHOOSH! Mia screamed and looked at the dark sky. She could barely see the figure. "Aang!" Mia said. ROAR! Mia looked down at the Courtyard. Appa soared into the sky, after his beloved friend.

Aang whisked toward the island. He flew on top of it and walked toward a small clearing. Aang sat down and mediated. _"Young Airbender, your future is grim. I am here to guide you. We will meet again." _Instantly, Aang saw images in his mind. There was a Water Tribe girl on Appa's back, bending the clouds. A Water Tribe boy ran up to some fancy doors and screamed. He hit the door and fell. An Earthbending girl struck the metal box she was trapped in. Aang saw himself dancing with the Water Tribe girl in a cave surrounded by Fire Nation school kids. Aang saw himself Firebending with a teenager. The teenager had a scar on his left eye. Dragons soared behind them. Aang then saw himself bending at some man. A purifying light blocked his vision and soon Aang saw himself outside of a tea shop. The Water Tribe girl walked up to him. The two leaned for a kiss when ROAR!

Aang opened his eyes. He was in the ocean. Appa came to his friend and grabbed him. Aang looked back to see an island disappearing behind the dark night sky.

* * *

**_A/N: This was a filler chapter, so sorry, but things will be getting better. Next chapter, we meet a hotman and several hunters who want dragon eggs. Aang is on his way to the Northern Air Temple, and we can only hope that he won't run into any problems along the way! Oh, if you're into Percy Jackson, read Demigod Days and my new fic, Fatal! Well, see you next week. _**


	4. Hotman!

**Avatar Before the Legends: Aang: Story of an Airbender, Chapter 4: Hotman!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my original characters**

* * *

"Is it getting hot up here or what?" Aang asked. Appa roared. Aang looked at the ground under them. A crescent-shaped island soared past. "We must be in the Fire Nation! That means we're getting close to the Northern Air Temple! Yip, yip!" Aang snapped the reins as Appa flew faster.

On the ground, four men and one woman in uniforms patrolled the grassland. Appa soared over them. The group got on puma goats and followed the sky bison. A boy peered from behind the rock. He looked up. "Wow."

"I wonder what they want." Aang said, peering down. Aang yelped and fell on his back as a spear whisked past him. "I don't think they're here to say hi." Aang grabbed the reins and steered Appa to the left, dodging more spears. The woman got out rope and shot it at Appa. Appa's leg was caught. The boy jumped and Firebended a blast of fire at the rope. The rope snapped. Appa flew higher and then turned back. The group looked and saw a cliff. They tried to halt but flew off the cliff and into the murky water.

"Who's that?" Aang asked.

Aang lowered Appa to the ground and jumped off. The boy ran up to them. "Did you see that, it was so flamin'!"

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"I'm Kuzon."

"I'm Aang." The Airbender introduced. "And that's Appa, my flying bison." Appa roared. "So, do you know who the thugs were?"

"The Yamiichiba Hunters." Kuzon said. "They steal rare animals and things and sell them at the black market. I think they wanted to sell Appa."

"Well, no one's ever gonna take Appa away from me! Lucky that you were there to help." Aang smiled.

"I was actually following them. The thing the Yamiichiba Hunters are after are dragon eggs but I want to ride a dragon. It's my dream, hotman!"

"Hotman?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, it's slang for someone you're friends with."

"Hotman." Aang repeated.

"For emphasis, you can say flam-e-o!" Kuzon said.

"So, where are you headed, my good hotman?" Aang asked.

"To the mountains up there." Kuzon said. The firebender pointed at a really tall mountain with jagged rocks all around it.

"What makes you think you can climb those?" Aang said. "Even an Airbender as myself wouldn't dream of going there."

"That's the point, hotman." Kuzon said. "Dragons are shy so they would love to live up there."

"Appa and I could take you." Aang volunteered. "It will be our pleasure after you saved us from the hunters."

"Flam-e-o!" Kuzon shouted.

Aang Airbended himself up to Appa as Kuzon climbed onto the saddle. "This is so flamin', hotman!"

"All right first time flyers we're ready for take-off." Aang said. "Yip, yip!"

Appa soared to the sky. Down on the island, the Yamiichiba Hunters saw the sky bison flying. They smiled and ran toward the mountain. Appa circled the mountain and landed on top of it.

"Let's go find some dragons!" Kuzon yelled.

Aang leaped off Appa. "Come on, let's go dragon hunting." Aang and Kuzon looked at the cave in front of them. It was pitch-black. Viper bats flew out of the cave, screeching. Aang jumped in front of Kuzon, and swung his staff. The viper bats flew in the opposite direction. "Dead end." Aang said.

"No, they were running away from something." Kuzon noted. "And that something could be a dragon!"

Kuzon ran into the cave. Aang looked at Appa. Appa roared in protest. "It's okay, you stay out here. We'll probably be more sneaky like that way." Appa turned facing the cave as Kuzon and Aang went into it. Meanwhile, the Yamiichiba Hunters scaled the mountain.

"Dragons?" Kuzon asked.

"Dragons!" The cave repeated.

"It's just an echo." Aang said.

Kuzon and Aang walked further into the cave. Drip. Water dripped from the ceiling. Aang looked up and gasped. Stalactites were pointed right at him. "Kuzon, look at the stalactites. They're too narrow. A dragon wouldn't be able to fit here."

"Aw!" Kuzon said. Kuzon turned and shot fire out of his hands. The back of the cave flickered until it was vanished by darkness. ROAR!

"Appa!" Aang shouted.

Aang and Kuzon ran outside. The Yamiichiba Hunters circled Appa.

"Get away from Appa!" Aang yelled.

Aang ran up to the hunters. A man leaped in front of him and Firebended a wave of heat at Aang. Aang twirled his staff, leaping over the wave. The Airbender landed and swung his staff. The man shouted and fell off the cliff.

"Dao Zhe!" The woman yelled.

She screamed and took a rope. The woman shot it at Aang's staff. Aang grunted as his staff was taken from him. One man jumped and shot a spear at the Airbender. Kuzon leapt in front of Aang and Firebended. The spear burned to a crisp and fell in ashes.

"Now, you have to deal with Nuzi!" The woman shouted and shot rope around Kuzon. Aang jumped and kicked the rope away. The rope tied up Nuzi. Aang shot a blast of Airbending. The Yamiichiba Hunters screamed as they fell of the cliff.

Appa roared as Kuzon and Aang sat on his saddle. Aang clutched his staff. "Wow, I never knew people could be so mean."

"That's life, hotman." Kuzon said.

"We have to keep on going." Aang said. "Appa and I need to get to the Northern Air Temple."

"Just set me down here." Kuzon said.

Appa landed. "Will you visit again?" Kuzon asked. "Of course, hotman. That'll be so flamin'!" Aang yelled. "Yip, yip!" Appa roared and took off into the sunset.

"Flam-e-o." Aang whispered. "Flam-e-o."

Aang and Appa vanished into the sunset.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but that it's. Anyway, next chapter is a prequel to this chapter, originally a minisode. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time, but don't forget to check out my other fics: Fatal and Percy Jackson: Demigod Days.**_


End file.
